


Condition Phoenix

by TheSerthisEnthusiast



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: "science", Dragons, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Serthis, lab stuff, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerthisEnthusiast/pseuds/TheSerthisEnthusiast
Summary: This is a lorebook that kind of continues the chronicles excempt that it will be focusing on Bonsai and the clan scientists as well as their discoveries.





	Condition Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Dear readers/viewers if you aren't familiar with the Chronicles themselves,then I suppose that it's okay to proceed anyway but I still recommend going to my flight rising profile and reading some parts of my clan Lorebook,specifically the "Time line" as it does play a fairly large role in this fiction.
> 
> Note 2: This one is an after tought.Feel free to ignore it if you want.  
> Most works will be posted here and then linked to the Chronicles.  
> (The posts can get ungodly long,hence why I'm finishing them here.  
> Or at least that is for a good 98% of my posts.)

# Chapter 1

Deep beneath the earth right below the Tangled Woods lays a secret and complex system of many tunnels,each leading to a different room with white tiles on the walls.  
If one were to walk around this system,they wouldn't be able to tell that this is a tunnel one instead of an underground subway.  
Each of the tunnels has a sign that tells where or rather to wich room it leads,while some of them are fairly straight forward-others become crossroads with more tunnels to explore.  
How the residents hadn't gone mad because of all this is a wonder.

Many dragons are mulling about and carrying various things-who has parchments,who has vials of chemicals and who leads subjects.  
A tall imperial saunters around the system quietly,his tail curled around a map tightly as he makes his way to his own chambers and office.A heavy sigh escapes him.  
From the main room,he takes a turn to the right and trots down the tunnel then pauses to clear his head before moving onward.  
Soon he reaches a small dorm and knocks lightly on the door,a monotonous voice answers on the other side with a curt "come in".  
Upon entering,the giant is greeted by the sight of a little Fae and a small group of Serthis.  
He quirks a brow in surprise as he looks at them,speaking with a calm and rumbling deep voice.  
"I see we are up and ready,a pleasant surprise. How was-" One of the serpents speaks up with their arms crossed defiantly,face an incredulous yet unimpressed scowl.  
-"How our _clan_ hasn't fallen into yet anarchy is still beyond me. So,mind if ya finally enlighten us on the topic? Why are we here and we can't go back to the surface anymore? What are we supposed to do here,sit around and look pretty? What even _is_ this crap,Doc? What are we now-the men in black or somethin'? _Answer Bonsai._ "

Bonsai remained silent as he regarded the former Second in command and leader of the beast tribe Mythosymh.  
He looks at the others apologetically with a sardonic expression and glances over his shoulder to see another dragon approaching.  
"Silght,can you provide our group with the affiliation documents,please? Also don't forget Folder CP01 along with folders CP_UM 01,02 all the way to 14."-The Fae nods apprehensively then disappears out the door to retrieve the requested documents,folders and files.

Once alone,the head Scientist spoke up again,tone contemplative as he patiently answers all of the questions in as much detail as possible.  
"To begin with,Latoth is currently in charge of Mythosymh and no,he isn't causing troubles-not after the harsh lessons on ethics you gave him about a year before coming here.In fact-the changes in personality and behavior are drastic and in a good way.  
Now next question...Well the answer is not simple,however I shall try my best to not only provide it but also narrow it down to basics since you are not on good terms with our _Professor's language_ ,how you like calling it.  
So,to start off things-all of you have a peculiar statusthat due to not knowing how exactly name it,as it seems to be anything but a type of desease,we decided to label it as condition. Those who have it,from what we have observed thus far,appear youthful despite not being of that certain age anymore."

The Potions master,glanced at his beloved for a moment with a pensive and baffled frown then responded quietly-  
"I don't see where you're going with this one Einstein.Got examples to clear up?"  
A fond humorous grin involuntarily curled on the dragon's lips as he nodded.  
"Of course,what scientist I would be if I don't? Okay,let's see..." Bonsai rubbed his chin,lowering himself into a sitting position,wings loosely dragging on the floor while he raked his brain for good enough examples to explain the situation.After a long moment of still silence,he spoke up tentatively.

"Think about..yourself,Rarszozs. You were brought here during the time the so legendary Neuma clan was still alive and have been living here since then.  
Or perhaps I am wrong,as I believe you and your partner had gone to the Ashfall Wastes in search of safety from the mysterious virus.  
Tell me,how long have you been there?"At this the snake fell quiet,tail curling around his body- _Uncertainty,numbness,insecurity._  
When the beast opened his mouth to speack,his voice was barely above a whisper tough his rough tone now had a slight edge of irritation.

''I`m not sure myself. Five years maybe??''-the uncertainty was quickly replaced with annoyance as he said his next words,bushy white brows now furrowed together-'' _ **What does it even matter?**_ You`re just trying to throw me off your tail,like ya did the last time I brought up the subject!''

The Imperial hummed quietly while still smiling,tough his whiskers twitched ever so slightly in mild irritation at the serpentine Potion master`s stubborness.  
With a nod to himself,he resumed his interactive monolog,turning a deaf ear to the other`s last words.So instead of snapping back or just walking out like pretty much any other dragon would have done,Bonsai remained where he is and simply made himself more comfortable,slowing down his speech as if he`s talking to a five year old-wich to his amusment and petty delight absolutely irked the snake as he pursed his lips in a tight line while he glared daggers at him.

''Tought so,now leave your smart remarks for later,why don`t you? Now for the sake of simplicity,let`s say that you have been there for _exactly_ five years. As all of you likely already know-It has been twenty-two decades since the clan turned to ashes wich means that all of you are have outlived a turtle.  
Yet despite this,you still appear to be in your twenties or thirties.''The head scientist swept his gaze over the small group of beastfolk that were present,eyes lingering on the carmine male`s unreadable expression before continuing.  
''Now you may not be men in back,however you certainly _are_ Unmentionables-shadows of the past. Everyone believes that you are indeed dead and if you return back the way you are,without disguise and false identities-then there will be chaos. And frankly,your condition is making you more and more unstable with each passing day-Kavas is already half gone with one hand in this reality while the other is in the realm of spirits.  
Remember the last time you tried getting out of this room? You passed out and Eya had to bring you back to your stabilizing chambers,else who knows what would have happened.''

The dragon shot a pointed look in Rarszozs`direction,looking like a disappointed father.  
The other members of the group turned their eyes on him,their expressions varying-Avialle had a blank neutral expression like Aristote,Hraffun was looking bit uncomfortable as he shifted from hoof to hoof with a look of puzzlement and sympathy,Aullerya seemed somewhat relaxed as she remained perfectly still,Shercei seemed both apprehensive and unsure on wich side to take or if she should even side with anyone at all,the alchemist seemed pensive as his dark brows were slightly knited together while he watched the two carefully.

The cream-haired serpent stared at Bonsai with his fiery gaze for a long moment before letting out a low and strained hiss as he lowered his head slightly,not quite admiting his defeat. The scientist watched him for a minute then spoke up once again,answering the rest of his questions calmy tough his expression was more gloomy rather than anything else.  
''So technically yes,that is exactly what you are supposed to do.'' It was then the smaller dragon returned with the materials.He handed the Imperial what he had asked for and zipped off to another part of the dorm with the goup of beastfolk following quietly,leaving Bonsai alone.  
With a heavy sigh he placed the materials into his bag and was about to retreat to his office when he felt two pairs of eyes on him.He looked over his shoulder to see the twins watching him silently,causing him to smile fondly at them and lightly flick his tail.  
''Run along little ones,everything will be alright.''  
He didn`t turn back to see if the young Serthis twins are still there or not,he doesn`t feel their gazes on his back anymore or their chilling presences so they`ve more than likely had slithered after the others.He always wondered why they rarely speack.  
=========================================


End file.
